


42

by LimeyJellyBean



Series: Bunker Domesticity [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Dean's Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeyJellyBean/pseuds/LimeyJellyBean
Summary: Happy 42nd Birthday, Dean.Canon? I don't know her.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Bunker Domesticity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151258
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	42

Dean wakes slowly, the smell of fresh coffee and bacon drifting through the bunker as he lets a soft smile play on his lips. He can just about hear the whispers on the other side of his door, mixed with giggles as he rolls his eyes at how very unobvious his found family are. The warmth to the side of him shifts, groaning as a mess of dark hair glares at the door through bleary eyes before landing back on Dean’s chest with a huff, earning a small laugh from the hunter as the whispering continues.

“Do you think if we ask nicely they’d whisper a little quieter? Some of us are still trying to sleep.” Dean feels the words more than he hears them, the former angel’s voice still thick with sleep as the vibrations run across his ribcage, earning another chuckle before he presses a kiss to the top of Castiel’s head.

“Maybe they’ve brought coffee for you too, if you’re lucky. A peace offering?”

“Hmm… That would be acceptable.” Castiel sighs, resigning himself to the fact that he was now awake before moving, lying on his front as he looks up at Dean from his position on his chest. He brushes his hand along Dean’s cheekbone, feeling the warmth from the hunter’s blush before it’s pulled away; Dean pressing a soft kiss to his palm before linking their fingers together.

“I suppose we should let them know we’re awake now, really. Unless you'd rather that peace offering go cold?” Dean kisses Castiel’s knuckles, soft smile still on his face as he looks down at the former angel. There’s a grumble as he moves into a sitting position, rolling his eyes as Dean just laughs at him again.

“You’re cute when you’re grumpy, y’know that?”

“Hmm.” It’s then that the door creaks open; Jack moving slowly with his tongue stuck out in concentration, eyes not moving from the tray he holds to make sure nothing gets spilt. Sam holds the door open behind him, one hand splayed on the wood with a smile on his face as Eileen nurses her own cup of coffee behind the pair of them. Dean sits up straighter, moving to take the tray from Jack’s hands, frowning slightly as the nephilim shakes his head.

“No. It’s your birthday, you let people do things for you on your birthday.” Dean raises an eyebrow at Sam as the tray is set on the bed, 2 steaming cups of coffee and a pile of pancakes with bacon waiting to be enjoyed.

“He was adamant that he’d do it himself, Dean. Didn’t have the heart to say no.” Sam shrugs from the doorway before stepping in, allowing Eileen to follow behind him. Dean laughs before looking back to Jack, beaming at not spilling anything.

“Thanks, kid.” He nudges Castiel, handing over one of the cups of coffee before the thought of murder crosses his mind any more. “There you go. Told you there’d be a peace offering.”

“Thank you. This is much appreciated.” Castiel’s eyes close as the first sip crosses his lips, savouring the caffeine with a content hum before taking another sip. Dean looks back at the tray, the smell of bacon having woken him up properly as he eyes up which pancake to go for first.

“D’you make these too, Jack?”

“No, that was Sam and Eileen.” Dean’s eyebrow shot up as his attention was wrenched from pancakes, a playful smile on his face.

“ _Sam_ and Eileen? That Sam, right there?” Sam shot Dean the most appropriate bitch face, folding his arms against his chest as Eileen snickered into her cup.

“Well… Sam helped. I think Eileen did most of it, I just carried it.”

“That explains why the Bunker’s still standing then.”

“Come _on_! I am not _that_ bad at cooking!” Eileen gives Dean a look from behind the younger Winchester; Dean dissolving into a laughing fit as Sam throws the bitch face between the two of them. “Cas, back me up here?” Castiel all but ignores him, staring into the bottom of his cup with his own eyebrows raised towards his hairline.

“See, this is why I say you’re punching, Sammy.” Sam huffed, leaving the room as Dean laughed again, signing _‘Thank you’_ to Eileen as she rolled her eyes and smiled.

“I’d better go see what I can do to calm him down a bit - I don’t want him ruining today for you.” She paused in the doorway, turning back to give Dean another soft smile. “And Dean?”

“Hmm?”

“Happy Birthday.” Jack stands as Eileen leaves, brushing specks from his jeans as he does so, beaming at Dean again.

“I’m gonna go too - Eileen promised I could help with baking if I managed not to spill anything.” Dean shakes his head, unable to keep the warmth he feels from showing on his face as he smiles at the nephilim.

“Go on kid, go nuts.” He doesn’t expect the hug that comes flying in his direction, only just moving his cup out of the way in time to avoid coffee going everywhere.

“Happy Birthday, Dean.” He beams at Dean again before leaving the room himself, closing the door behind him with a soft click as Dean lets out a long breath. Castiel lets out a small laugh, earning the hunter’s attention as he looks towards the former angel.

“It’s gonna be like this all day, isn’t it?”

“Most probably. Which reminds me...” Dean absentmindedly takes the cup from Castiel as it’s handed to him, allowing him to rummage through his drawer before turning back with a nervous expression on his face, small box in hand. “Happy Birthday, Dean.” The cups are gently placed on the tray before Dean takes the box from Castiel’s hands, brows furrowing at the warmth coming from it.

“Cas, what-”

“Just… Open it, Dean.” Dean shrugs, opening the box gingerly, eyes going wide as a blue light creeps through the opening. He nearly gets whiplash looking back up at Castiel who only nods, encouraging him to open the box properly as a blush settles across his face.

“... Is this what I think it is?”

“Open it and find out.” The glow only gets more intense as Dean opens it properly, jaw dropping at the delicate vial cushioned within. “I wasn’t sure what to get you, and Sam suggested something that had a special meaning to you… I only hope this fits that description.”

“This… Cas- Is this your _Grace_? I…”

“I want you to have it. There’s no-one else I trust with it, and if anything were to ever happen, at least you’ll always have me with you.” The nonchalance in Castiel’s voice causes Dean’s brain to short circuit; staring at the former angel for a few seconds before he can fully process the information he’s been given.

“I love you.” The words are blurted out, Dean managing to look away from the box long enough to look Castiel in the eyes as he says them, the soft look he receives making his heart melt even more.

“I love you too.” Castiel shifts, moving close enough to press a quick kiss to Dean’s cheek before sitting back. “Now… Do you want help getting that on, or do you just plan on staring at it all day?”

“No, I- I got it.” It slips easily over Dean’s head, settling squarely above his heart. He’s sure he hears Castiel’s breath hitch in his throat as it settles, eyes watering slightly at the way it looks perfect around the hunter’s neck.

“I-” Dean swallows, trying to keep his own tears at bay. “Thank you, Cas. Seriously.” He gently deposits the tray on the floor before turning back to Castiel, leaning forward to grab his face in his hands before allowing the kiss to convey his emotions in a way his words can’t. They’re both breathless as Dean pulls away, resting their foreheads together, Castiel running his thumb along Dean’s cheekbone.

“Happy Birthday, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come shout at me on [Tumblr](http://limeyjellybean.tumblr.com/)? I don't bite :)


End file.
